


a little closer

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Double Vaginal Penetration, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Magnus, Taako, and Kravitz have some fun.





	a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All Choked Up by Say Anything.

"You ready?" the voice behind him asks as a hand traces circles on his thigh.

"Yes, gods, just --" Taako's demand is cut off by a moan as the fingers drag upwards, over his clit, and into him.

"Pretty," the man in front of him murmurs, leaning in to kiss down Taako's throat and over his collarbone. "Do you want my fingers too, love?" he asks, punctuating the question with another kiss.

Taako can't help the blush that rises quickly to his ears as he nods quickly, shutting his eyes in favor of feeling the fingers moving in and out of him at a steady pace.

Another finger joins the two of Magnus's currently stretching him, a bit colder than Magnus's, but not unwelcome. Taako thrusts his hips down at the entrance of Kravitz's fingers, biting his lip.

"Good?" Kravitz questions, thumb coming up to rub at Taako's clit as his fingers drag against Magnus's.

Taako nods again. "Yes, more please," he says, eyes still closed.

Kravitz leans forward to kiss him yet again. "You heard him Magnus," he says, pulling away from Taako and adding a second finger to drag against Magnus's.

Magnus grins at the small moan Taako lets out, adding a third finger as Kravitz continues to rub Taako, unfaltering yet still maddeningly light. "Who do you want first, Taako?"

Taako, focused on the feeling of five fingers stretching him open, takes a bit to answer. "Ah -- you first Maggie, then Krav," he says, leaning his head back against Magnus's shoulder and opening his eyes to look up at him. "Please."

Magnus huffs out a laugh. "Good boy," he says, rewarding Taako with a kiss as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of him. "You're so sweet once you let us take care of you, Taako," he says, looking down at the elf. "Let us take care of you for the rest of the night, hm?"

Taako blushes once again, snapping his head back up again at the words. "I'm not -- sweet," he protests, shivering as Kravitz applies a bit more pressure to his clit -- not enough to get off, not yet, but a promise of things to come. "Just fuck me, Magnus," he snaps, refusing to look back at the man for fear of him seeing his ever rising blush.

Kravitz laughs at their exchange. "I have to agree with Magnus, you are pretty sweet like this Taako. Little dove," he coos, continuing his kisses along Taako's neck.

Taako groans, yet leans into the kisses, blush practically lighting up his face now. "Whatever, please, Magnus, just -- " he's cut off as Magnus pulls his fingers out and quickly positions his cock at Taako's entrance. Kravitz's fingers pull out too, but he keeps rubbing his teasing, light circles around Taako's clit.

Taako practically whines as Magnus doesn't push in, but starts to rub his cock along Taako's folds. "Think we can make him beg, Krav?" Magnus questions. One of his hands goes to grip Taako's hip as the other aids in the slick slide of his cock just barely out of where Taako wants it. Taako releases another whine at this, looking at Kravitz for mercy.

Kravitz grins wolfishly down at him, the kind of grin Taako would be excited to see in any other situation. "I think we can manage it," he says. His fingers stop rubbing at Taako completely, drawing a third whine from the elf.

"The fuckin' -- audacity," Taako grits out, hips bucking upward in an attempt to chase the pressure of Kravitz's fingers. "I swear you fuckers are sadists." Taako tries to grab back Kravitz's hand, resulting in his own hands being held together by Kravitz.

"Now, darling, we aren't sadists necessarily, but we do quite enjoy hearing you tell us that you want this," Kravitz says, a smile creeping on his face as he tightens his hold on Taako's hands.

"That's right Taako, we just wanna hear you tell us how much you want us," Magnus joins in. The slow ministrations of his cock along Taako continue, occasionally stopping to tease Taako by barely pressing at his entrance, resulting in a satisfying hitch of breath each time.

"Gods, fine. I want you. Dick now, please," Taako huffs impatiently, shifting his wrists still in Kravitz's hold

Kravitz and Magnus can't help the laughter that results from Taako's crude remark. "Details, darling. Let us know exactly what you want us to do to you, hm?" Kravitz asks, grin growing as Taako's blush does the same.

Taako's voice reduces to an almost whisper, his eyes avoiding direct contact with Kravitz's. "I want you to fuck me. Please."

"That's an excellent start, darling. Why don't we give him what he wants, Magnus?"

Magnus smiles, pressing a kiss to the back of Taako's neck. He finally enters Taako in an uninterrupted slide, pausing to hear the resulting moan Taako lets out. Magnus grips Taako's hips, fucking into him slow and steady.

"Harder," Taako says, eyes shut again as Magnus fucks him with none of the heat or roughness he wants. "Please, Magnus, I want it harder."

Magnus hums noncommittally, not letting up on his pace. "You want what harder?"

"Your dick, Magnus, gods, I want you to fuck me harder, please," Taako finally begs. He feels the results immediately, Magnus now moving Taako's hips up and down to aid in the harder push of Magnus's cock into him. Taako lets out a moan, finally getting the roughness he knew Magnus was keeping from him.

Kravitz watches the sight in front of him with a hungry delight, hands squeezing Taako's wrists as they move up and down with the rest of his body. He lets this pattern continue for a bit before he sets a hand on Magnus's shoulder to stop him. "Does he feel ready for a finger?" he asks

Taako looks up at him and nods vigorously. "Yes, yes, Krav, I want you in me already, please, I'm already so wet," he begs.

Magnus and Kravitz ignore Taako, Magnus slowing to a stop inside of him. "He is pretty wet for us," Magnus says. "I think he can handle a finger."

Kravitz lets go of Taako's hands, instead maneuvering them to be crossed at Taako's back in between him and Magnus. "Keep those there, love," he tells Taako. Kravitz positions a single digit where Magnus's cock has already entered Taako, rubbing slightly at Magnus and then sliding upwards into Taako. "Is that good?" he asks.

"Yes," Taako breathes, preoccupied with the feel and stretch of the added finger inside of him. "Please, please, please, keep fucking me Maggie, please," he continues to beg.

Magnus complies, going back to his slow pace he began with, Kravitz matching him. "What a good boy," Magnus murmurs against Taako's ear, feeling Taako clench around him at the words.

"So good for us," Kravitz agrees. His thumb returns to Taako's clit in a rough circle, drawing another moan from the elf. Kravitz and Magnus's eyes meet over Taako's head, both smiling. They lean in for a kiss as Taako watches beneath them, borderline delirious from their shared stimulation of him.

Magnus and Kravitz continue to kiss as they both fuck up into Taako, moans coming at a steady pace from the elf now. Kravitz breaks his kiss with Magnus to look down at Taako. He brushes a hand across his face, catching his attention. "Another finger?"

"Mm, I want the whole package, Kravvy, if you know what I mean," Taako purrs, looking at Kravitz with a hazy lust.

"Mm mm, darling," Kravitz tuts. "We need to get you properly opened up, you know that. Beg pretty and I might give you two instead."

Seeing Taako's distraction with Kravitz, Magnus takes the opportunity to speed up his thrusts; still not as fast as he knows Taako wants, but enough to keep him on his toes. The hand previously on Taako's hip drifts upward to a nipple, rolling it around with calloused fingers. He gives Taako another kiss when he hears the resulting moan. Kravitz quickly catches on, taking his non-occupied hand to rub lightly across Taako's other nipple, the opposite of Magnus's rough handling.

Taako whimpers, caught between the hands on his chest and the one between his legs. A familiar fire starts to build in him, and he knows he's not going to get much else without begging. "Fuck, c'mon, Krav, gimme your fingers, I'm so wet for 'em, please, you know how bad I want it," he gives in, thrusting his hips as best he can down onto both Magnus's cock and the single finger inside of him.

Kravitz pulls him into a kiss and teases two more fingers at Taako's entrance, finally pushing them in. Taako gives a surprised yelp at the fingers, but quickly melts back into the kiss, his hips attempting to move even faster against Kravitz and Magnus at the same time.

With one hand squeezing Taako's waist and the other still teasing his nipple, Magnus thrusts harder into Taako, careful to keep himself under the same control they were forcing onto Taako. "He's a pretty good beggar once you get a finger or three in him," he quips to Kravitz, smirking at the disgruntled noise coming from the elf himself at the remark.

Kravitz chuckles lightly, pulling himself away from kissing Taako. His three fingers continue to keep with Magnus's pace, relentlessly into Taako. "I think he's ready, Magnus."

Taako hums delightedly at that, grinning up at Kravitz. "Fuckin' finally, bone boy, I've been waiting for your dick for, like, an hour," he says.

"Woe is you," he says with a mock seriousness, kissing down Taako's neck and removing his fingers. Kravitz holds his cock in hand, positioning it next to Magnus's. He waits for a nod from Taako, and then slowly pushes in.

The litany of moans from Taako are uncontrolled as Kravitz pushes into him, tortuously slow. Magnus has stopped moving, concentrating on the feel of another cock next to his own. Kravitz pushes in completely, fully inside of Taako.

"Are you alright, dove?" he asks. He and Magnus have stopped moving completely, wanting Taako to be able to adjust to the new stretch. Taako's eyes have completely closed and he breathes heavily.

"Yeah, I'm good," he pants out. "Start moving?"

"Hm."

"Please."

"Good boy." A kiss to Taako's shoulders, and Magnus and Kravitz start to move again. They go slowly, feeling out a comfortable pace, then start to push faster and harder. Taako is simply stuck in the middle, arms still pressed against his back and Magnus's front. He moans, joined by the breathless gasps of both Kravitz and Magnus as they continue to fuck him.

"Please, please, make me come, I wanna come, fuck, please," Taako gasps, feeling the thrusts become more erratic. He feels Magnus bury his head in the junction of his shoulder and neck, open-mouthed, as he comes first. Taako moans at the feeling of his come, feeling some drip down his thigh as Magnus pulls out of him, leaving Kravitz still fucking him.

Magnus reaches around to his front, intent on making Taako come. Taako can tell Kravitz is close, but with one of Magnus's hands on his clit and the other still thumbing his nipple, he comes quickly around Kravitz. He leans back into Magnus with the force of it, mouth open in a soundless scream. He feels Kravitz climax just a second later, come joining Magnus's.

They all pause for a minute, Kravitz still inside of Taako. Taako takes a while to come down from his stimulation, Magnus still teasing aftershocks out of him until he's spent, Taako biting back a whimper at each one. Kravitz finally pulls out of him, leaning forward to brush a kiss against Taako's forehead and Magnus's lips.

There's a silence in the air; almost reverent, until Taako breaks it. "I know it's like your fetish or whatever, but can I have my arms back, Maggie?" he asks.

Kravitz and Magnus both huff out a laugh over that, Magnus moving so that Taako could have control of his arms again. They all maneuver into a much more comfortable position on the bed; Magnus spooned behind Taako with Kravitz facing the both of them, arm beneath both of their heads. They simply breath for a few minutes, reveling in each other's company.

Taako, again, breaks the silence. "That was nice," he says simply.

Magnus, practically asleep behind him, mutters a presumable agreement. Kravitz simply smiles at him, leaning forward to press another kiss on Taako's lips. Taako hums into the kiss, breaking off after a few seconds. He pulls Kravitz closer to him, tucking Kravitz's head under his chin. They fall asleep like that, pushing the thought of cleaning up to tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I put this under Anonymous because I was really unsure about characterization, dialogue, etc and tbh the porn in general. Would appreciate any constructive criticism or just criticism honestly! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
